The Wages of Sin
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Claire wakes up to find herself on the streets of Morganville, with no past memories Claire is finding life difficult then most. But when a new Vampire comes to town stating that She's Claire's sister. Claire's life gets even more chaotic then before asspecially when faced with the ice queen herself Amelie. Rating may turn M later
1. Chapter 1

The Wages of Sin

Chapter 1

_31 of June 1783_

_You were born, your brother's keeper_

_Why can I see blood on your hands?_

_You became your brother's slayer _

_Embracing again in death_

_Even after all this hatred _

_Lies even deeper hate_

_Now the darkness has defeated you_

_Your lifeline running backwards_

_Vicious eyes, closing now_

_Soul eclipse taking place_

_Never mind the tears of the dead _

_From the other side of the grave._

_I write what I feel_

_The troops kept coming. Wiping out most of our houses, our shelter we use to survive. Blood shed soon followed on our small village, my sisters kept huddled under the brush keeping silently still as if the smallest noise would attract the beast. Their eyes were red with venom; blood soaked the creature's teeth. We heard legends, myths about the creatures that lurked in our forests at night. Never for once believing the retched lies until it became our reality._

_A king with no soul, just the darkness that followed him like a shadow. Stepped out of the carriage walking to the peasants that were feebly on the ground begging for mercy, for their lives. They knew who this person was, even when the rest were clueless. The king stood proudly above the peasant, enjoying his merciless cries. Kneeling praying for the king to give him leniency for his betrayal._

_The king bent down whispering words to the other, words I could not hear and I did not bother to go closer for the fear of being found. The man's eyes widened in horror, looking into the kings eyes deeply like he was trying to look into his soul or lack of one._

"_Please your sire, I beg forgiveness…. By the word of god…."_

"_Don't You Dare! Say that word in front of me peasant, How dare you speak to me as if we are equals and then by disgracing me by saying that name…. That Name! There is no hope for you boy…. Even god can't save you now. Oliver dispose of him"_

_To the kings word a man the colour of marble walked towards the man, placing both heads before giving it a sharp twist. Crack! The man's body lay lifeless in the hands of the noblemen. He slid his hand under the man's legs, picking him up with ease before walking towards the riverside. Dumping the body into the cold murky water with a splash_

"_Myrnin!" the king called standing, looking over at the ashes that remained of our houses. Another nobleman walked out, his robe swinging behind him in the Autumn breeze._

"_Yes my king" the nobleman said kneeling at the king's feet showing his loyalty to the man in front of him._

"_Seize them" he said pointing in our direction. I felt my sisters grip me tighter as a source of comfort as the man got closer and closer. _

_That was the first time my body finally knew the true meaning of panic._

_-Luna Page_

I stared at the burnt edges of the pages, feeling the full effects of different emotions run through me. Her memories seemed vaguely familiar to me, I don't know why but I felt a connection as soon as I picked up the dusty journal in my hands. Only days ago did I find the book in a few boxes within the basement.

I had came to my parents old house trying to find old memories, after their passing I couldn't bear to live in the same house, to many fond memories that never failed to bring a tear to my eyes. I had lived in Morganville for as long as I can remember, which unfortunately isn't much. I woke up in Morganville after an old married couple found me on the side of the road. They asked me questions like: where was I from, what was my name, do you remember anything and all I could answer was I don't know. That was when they decided to take me in, I was grateful but confused as to why they would take a nobody such as myself in.

They gave me a name Claire Danvers and a job, which I was very thankful for. I worked at Commons ground coffee house with a boss called Oliver and Goth called Eve. Life was still out of whack but it was manageable. After my parents death Eve took me in with the other two Glass house members.

Michael Glass and Shane Collins with their help they told me about the town's supernatural history, giving me lectures about the not after dark rule and that's how we got to here.

"Claire are you sure you wanna clean this place up" I turned to see Shane looking at me with uncertainty deep within his eyes. I turned and looked back at the old weatherboard, my memorising the cracks in the walls and the creeks of the floorboards.

"Yes….. If I don't do it now then it will never get done….. It's time to put the past behind me" _Or lack of one _my mind whispered back to me.

"If you're sure CB… oh and that reminds me Oliver wants us to work tonight " I nodded my head showing I heard her, if I was truthful I hated working at the coffee house with all the snobby, rich bitches that thought they ruled the world, thinking they had the right to judge others. No a world shouldn't be one of judgement but sadly it was.

We cleaned for hours with Michael's vampiric speed it cut the time down by at least a day. I looked at my watch seeing it was almost time to start work, grabbing Eve's arm we raced through the glass house. One taking the shower while the other took the bath, before chucking on whatever cloths we could find before sliding into the hearse.

Eve put in some strange music, only could be described as Celtic while sliding the hearse into gear. The ride was short, Eve pulling the car to a quick halt before descending inside only to be greeted by an unhappy Oliver. Oliver like the name from the journal but it couldn't be could it, could he be the vampire in the journal.

"Your Late" he said with no emotion, serving customers behind the counter.

"Well Oliver… Ya see we were cleaning up Claire's _Dead _parents' house when time just slipped….."

"I don't care for your excuses, when I say to be here by a certain time.. Then you be here by that time Eve it's not rocket science" Oliver said impatiently, the customers building up into a long line. Some were even starting to complain.

"Now put an apron on and start doing your job" with that Eve chucked over a white apron to me, sliding it around my waist I did a small little bow keeping the material from falling off around me.

"I'll make them up, you take the orders" I nodded walking around the counter, turning towards the first customer.

"What can I get you?"

After two hours the line only consisted of two people. Me and Eve were exhausted and Oliver was back in his cosy little office.

"Next"

"Katherine is that you" I looked up to see a slender lady with white bond hair, that looked about my age.

"Um…Who?" I asked raising one eyebrow in question, there was no doubt this chick was a vamp. Her skin _the Colour of Marble_

"Katherine …. You don't remember me do you" I looked at the lady for a long time, by this stage Oliver was out of my office and he and Eve were both looking at me with curiosity.

"My name is…. Claire not Katherine….. I think you might have the wrong person"

"I think I would know the name of my own sister" What I screamed inside my head, I had a sister but that was impossible and she was a vamp.

"But you're a vampire" I whispered so no one else would hear.

"I know my dear sister" she said softly, reaching out her hand to run through my hair.

"So soft, just how I remembered it" a smile gracing her face, showing small dimples at the corners

"Who are you" I asked my voice was shaking in fear and uncertainty. She seemed to stop her motion looking deep within my eyes. Her eyes were so sad like I was breaking her heart but not knowing.

"What Have You done to her!" she screeched turning towards Oliver, her eyes red with fury. Before turning her eyes back towards me, her eyes softening as they reached mine.

"Luna Page"


	2. Chapter 2

The Wages of Sin

Chapter 2

_14__th__ of September 1783_

_A precious child with an innocent mind_

_Born to suffer, in this life or for another_

_So hopeless and relentless falls this remorseless day_

_The dark remains of a violent world_

_This world's on fire _

_Turned its back on us_

_A lost horizon left behind_

_So hopeless and relentless lies this remorseless day_

_The dark reality of a hostile world_

_-Sir Oliver_

This was not meant to happen, she was never meant to survive Bishop's torment or the order Amelie had bestowed upon her. She was a liability to us and our kind, but also to Claire or should I say Katherine. I remember the day I first laid eyes upon them, there shuddering forms well all but one. One was not afraid of our kind like she had experienced us before, and her name was Katherine. Bishop saw the fire in her eyes and set forth that she not be killed or condemned like the others. But Bishop did not give the same privileges to her sister's saying that all vampires may do what they wish to the others. But Katherine didn't see it that way nor did she back down from Bishops power, only then did we experience how much potential this girl possessed and this forced Bishop to give lenient rights to the human population that lived with us.

But her sister wasn't meant to find her nor help her and taint her against the Vampire population, like she tried too many years ago. Luna was a vile and cruel Vampire and could give Amelie a run for how cold she was inside. This, this kind face was a façade, she was never kind nor had a heart that wasn't made from stone. Amelie had banished her for a reason, banished her from the Vampiric order that the rest of us now follow in Morganville. Katherine was the exact opposite of Luna; she was kind hearted and powerful in believing everyone deserved rights and a voice to be heard. I don't know how Katherine lost her memory or how she still lived as an immortal human, but anything in this world was possible, absolutely anything.

I stood by the human that was referred to as Eve, I could basically smell the confusion and rage that came from her, in waves like the sun light. I knew she didn't know what was going on, neither did myself or Amelie for that matter. I could see Claire looking at me from the corner of her eyes, lost and confused like I held all the answers to her problems. But Luna was right, she was her sister and her real name was Katherine. I saw Luna turn and growl at me when she finally knew who I was.

"Oliver, you did this didn't you, you couldn't keep your claws out of her could you" she hissed at me thinking she looked somewhat intimidating. Luna was many things but she wasn't intimidating, not intimidating at all. I knew she wasn't here just for Claire's sisterly comfort, that wasn't Luna's style. No Luna would not risk her life for someone else unless she got something out of it for herself, and Claire obviously had something she wanted, needed. Luna was sent here by someone of a bigger power, someone who wanted control. I didn't know what it was, maybe it was my old general self-coming out but someone was defiantly behind this and it wasn't Luna.

I gave her a blank look, before my face stretched out into a smile. "Now why would you say something like that, heathen" I replied smugly to her, I knew the nick name heathen use to annoy her every time someone would bring it up. It was the same name Bishop had always referred to her as. I saw her eyes flash red towards me, her fangs lengthening to her crouching. She growled fiercely to me and I could see behind her that Claire was pressed against the wall, trying to get far away as possible. I could hear Eve behind me, running towards Claire's aid in case anything was to occur.

"Oliver, Oliver , Oliver still Amelie's little pet I presume. You never could be a leader, no always will be the little mutt at her feet" I growled and let my own eyes turn that of crimson, I could feel my fangs getting sharper and longer behind my closed mouth. I tried so desperately to stay in control, to not let my beast surface and attack her. That was what she wanted, she wanted me to attack all she was doing was for me to snap.

"Says the women who ran away" I laughed noticing everyone else who was in the café had left ages ago. Her face froze for a split second before turning into a blood rage. She launched at me with frightening speed, she had grown faster and stronger since the last time we faced like this. The only difference was that we were inside instead of standing in the pouring rain back in London. She grabbed my throat and threw me into the bag wall. She tried to double hit me but my speed was too great for her. I punched her in the stomach making her double over before smacking my knee into her face, her blood splurged everywhere before the cuts healed themselves. She got up quickly before hitting me in the face stomach and somewhere a man never wanted to get hit, and by god it hurt.

But her main target wasn't me; no I looked up to see her arms around Claire, her mouth onto her neck. She looked me dead into my eyes and gave a foul grin. Before setting her fangs into Claire's neck and started sucking the life out of her. I ran and ripped her off, throwing her as far as I could. I kneeled down in front of Claire her body felt lifeless and cold. I heard a bitter laugh behind me, just the sound sent shivers through my spine. But then a power so cold and endearing came through, I turned my head to see Amelie with Myrnin by her side. Oh how I hated him ever since we were under Bishop's rule together I had always hated the fool. She had her guards hold down a crazed Luna, it looked like someone had flicked off her switch to sanity. Her eyes were ferrel as they locked onto Claire's motionless body. I felt my fangs lengthen and snarl at her with a vengeance, I felt the rage built up like a tidal wave and I didn't know why.

"You can still save her Oliver, save my sister and condemn her to a life she never wanted Oliver. The only reason she never aged was for she was sacred and cursed so many years ago by Bishop, for he never wanted to see her power wasted and believed she would serve him well in the distant future, that's why she didn't age, now Oliver if you turn her now she will ever be bound her. Do you accept that fate Oliver, do you accept and forever be bound by the wages of sin" she laughed and started to struggle against Amelie's guards. I turned back to Claire waging the option within my mind, did I really wanted to be bound to another vampire for the rest of our immortal lives. I knew my time was running out and the decision had to be made. I bit my wrist looking at the blood that trailed down my arm before pressing it into her throat, massaging her throat muscles making it easier to swallow. I hear Luna hiss and trash in rage, shrieking of how much of a monster I was to do this.

I felt Claire's body start to respond to the blood I was giving her. I could feel a slight tug of pain enter my mind making a new connection with the women below me. I could feel Amelie's eyes upon my back almost burning holes into my skin. I could hear Myrnin walking towards Claire seeing if she was in fact changing. But I wouldn't let him, it was like an instinct took in telling me to defend, defend against anyone.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done!" I heard Amelie yell at me as she stood only a few feet away from me. I didn't even hear nor see her move, my only attention was fixated on the body that began to move in a slow pace.

"No I don't"


End file.
